Frozen Heart
by WOF lover
Summary: Freeze is the true queen of the icewings but Queen Glacier framed her. Join Freeze and her sisters as they try to get revenge on the whole icewing tribe and they may need help from an unexpected friend to get what they want. There is some violence. For more info to to the wings of fire wiki and go see my blog(same user). Expect a chapter a week.
1. Prologue

I don't own wings of fire but I do own my oc's. This is my first story so go easy on me. Also for moreinformation on this story go to the wings of fire wiki and go on my blog and it will have my oc's for this story.

Prologue

"Queen Crystal?".

"Yes?".

"Your mate King Cloud is here".

Queen Crystal turned around to look at the king. "Our daughters are due to hatch today" she said to him.

"Who knew we would have so many" he said looking around at the 5 eggs in front of them.

"Yes it is very rare to have quintuplets".

"Maybe it has something to do with them being hybrids?" she said flicking her tail at her white scales and back at his red scales.

"Maybe" he said puzzled.

"I think something is wrong with them" Queen Crystal looked at Cloud with worried eyes.

"How long have you known!" He roared in distress

. "The moment we had them I knew".

"I just didn't want to worry you. You have already had enough drama since you left the Skywing's to come to me. But it was the only way we could stay together".

"Shh. They are hatching" He said turning away from her.

The eggs cracked one by one and Queen Crystal was right. There was something wrong with them. "Firescales and icescales!" the couple shrieked in unison.

Suddenly an idea popped into Queen Crystals head. "Instead of killing them, how about we keep them and train them. Us icewings know how to control special powers".

"They are too dangerous" King Cloud hissed.

"Your right" Queen Crystal smirked at him.

"Aren't you worried they could kill you and become queen?" He asked.

"You don't think I thought of that!" She yelled.

"I will make a new law. From now on if a queen is challenged then the fight will have to be fair. No powers involved".


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own Wings of Fire

Chapter 1: Freeze's Big Day

"I will be queen today!" Freeze announced to her 4 sisters.

"We believe in you Freeze" Snow encouraged.

"Don't die" Wind said grimly.

"You must also remember. No using icescales!" The sisters said in unison, except for Frost who was having a conversation with the wall.

"I KNOW" Freeze yelled.

As Freeze was walking out the door Frost noticed she was leaving. "Where are you going Freeze?" Frost asked innocently.

"I am gonna go fight mom" Freeze told her.

"But why? That's mean" Frost answered.

"Can someone explain to her? I want to go already".

Freeze walked out the door in sadness. Her sister Frost bumped her head when she was younger and something was wrong with her. Sometimes it was memory loss, sometimes she would act like a dragonet and sometimes she was a wild animal and had to be chained to the wall to keep her from hurting somebody. She had pleaded to mother to let her get some sort of therapy or surgery to make Frost better. It was unhealthy for her to keep her injury but mother said it was too expensive for an icescales dragon. After that Freeze tried to train Frost how to control her scales but sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't so she wasn't allowed to touch other dragons. Freeze and Snow had learned to control their icescales and Wind and Breeze had learned to control their firescales but Frost still didn't have control. That was one reason she wanted to be queen. She would get Frost fixed.

Freeze stomped up to Queen Crystals room and she passed by Princess Glaciers room. Freeze didn't like Glacier and vice versa. When King Cloud died, Queen Crystal mated with another Icewing and they had their normal, fully icewing daughter Princess Glacier. Glacier glared at her as she passed by. "Mother never should have mixed that nasty skywing blood with royal icewing blood" she whispered loud enough for Freeze to hear.

Freeze ignored her. When she was queen she would make Glacier sorry for picking on her and her sisters.

Queen Crystal was standing outside her room with a sour expression on her face. "No stomping on the stairs. Get that smirk off your face. Icewings don't stomp and we certainly don't smile. Your acting like a skywing" the queen growled.

"I wish I were a full skywing but I have royal icewing blood, and if I have royal icewing blood then I can do this... Queen Crystal, I challenge you for the throne of the icewings".

Queen Crystal started laughing and smiled at her. "I will break our rules of no smiling or laughing just this once. You really think you could beat me! In your dreams icescales. Remember how you can't use your scales in the challenge" Queen Crystal reminded her.

"You never let me forget" Freeze grumbled.

"But the laws don't say I can't challenge you. remember how I told you that I can control my scales?".

For a second Queen Crystal looked worried but it was only a moment before she had a determined look on her face. "Your on!" she snarled.

Freeze and the queen went out to the courtyard. "Fellow icewings!" Queen Crystal yelled out.

"This young one thinks she can defeat me!".

All the gathered icewings scowled down at Freeze. "Are you sure you want to do this Princess Freeze?" the king asked coming out of the crowd.

He didn't looked worried at all that Queen Crystal might lose. None of the icewings did. Freeze was determined to prove them wrong. The crowd started shouting out things to discourage her. "Your nothing without your icescales".

"Your not even a full icewing".

"I have no faith in you right now" Wind shouted.

Freeze glared at Wind.

"Just kidding".

Sometimes Wind really got on Freeze's nerves. How could she be joking at a moment like this! Freeze thought. "Break a leg!" Frost yelled.

"That's for use in the theatre" Breeze informed her.

"You probably jinxed her" Wind grumbled.

"Now you made her sad!" Snow said.

Snow started lecturing Wind on how to talk to Frost.

"Can we start the fight" Queen Crystal took a step closer.

"I want to celebrate my win tonight so I don't have all day".

Freeze nodded at her. "Claws curled, tails up. Ready?... Fight!" the announcer started the fight.

The queen jumped towards Freeze but Freeze ducked and bit her vulnerable spot on her tail. The queen howled and stopped in pain. She gave Freeze just enough time to jump on her and scratch her wings to shreds. "Looks like she listened to our training sessions" Breeze said to Wind.

"Shh I want to pay attention to the fight!" Wind yelled.

The queen decided she couldn't stop to look at her bloody wound or Freeze would do something worse. She smacked Freeze's legs with her tail causing Freeze to lose balance. She jumped on Freeze's belly to scratch it. Freeze roared in pain as the blood poured out. Freeze grabbed Crystals neck and used it to pull herself up until she could jump away. Queen Crystal had lost a lot of blood and she ran into the castle with Freeze right on her tail. The queen cornered herself in a room and turned around just as Freeze pounced on her with a sword she got from the hallway. Freeze plunged it into Queen Crystal's chest. The queen was dead.

Just then Princess Glacier closed the door to the room and head butted Freeze off of the dead queen causing Freeze to drop the sword. Princess Glacier quickly took the sword and put some of Crystal's blood on her. A guard opened the door and looked at the scene. He saw Glacier on the body with a weapon and figured that she had killed Crystal. "I did it! I killed her" Princess Glacier announced.

"She didn't challenge the queen but she still killed her" a member of the court said.

"Princess Glacier will be the next queen of the icewings".

All the icewings looked relieved. At the beginning of the fight they could tell that Freeze would've won. A crowd gathered around the princess. "Queen Glacier! Queen Glacier! Queen Glacier!".

Freeze looked up at the princesss in hatred. "Your a liar. I killed mother and I have my scars to prove it" Freeze flew up and pointed to her scratched stomach.

"How dare you accuse me of lying! Guards!" Princess Glacier gave her a look of disgust.

"Put all of her kind into our worst dungeon, away from the other prisoners" Princess Glacier said glaring at Freeze.

Freeze and her sisters were dragged away with chains on they're necks and legs. "No, this isn't fair! I killed her! I am the queen! Release me now! I will make all of you pay!" Freeze roared.


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own Wings of Fire

Chapter 2: Dragonethood

Freeze fell asleep on the way to the prison. When she woke up she was in a big cave with metal walls. Freeze was relieved to see all her sisters in the same cell with her. Snow was making sure everybody was okay. "Frost how are you feeling right now?" Snow asked and all the sisters crowded around Frost.

They all wanted to know how she was feeling. "I don't know!" Frost yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Why would our sister do this to us!" Frost asked.

"She is no sister to us!" Freeze said firmly.

"Well technically she is our stepsister. We have the same-".

"Shut it Breeze!" Wind snapped.

Breeze obeyed her and held her head low. "Breeze come with me" Freeze said nodding her head to the far corner of the cell.

"O-okay" Breeze stuttered.

Breeze hoped she wasn't in trouble with Freeze. When they had both settled down Freeze looked deep into Breeze's wide blue eyes. "Do you remember when we were younger?" Freeze asked.

"I remember dragonethood well" Breeze answered.

"Me too...What do you remember most about all of our sisterhood?".

"Umm...I remember you guys were always getting in trouble. I never did though".

"Do you know why we always got in trouble?".

"I was scared of mother and you guys weren't?" Breeze said with a little uncertainty about her words.

"No, we were all scared of mother. Even Wind was scared of that dragon. We got in trouble because we were rebellious from time to time. Everybody should be a little rebellious in their dragonethood. Whenever mother asked for something sometimes we would do it, sometimes we would get part of what she asked for and sometimes we just didn't do it at all".

"So have I already failed at life. I already failed at dragonethood!" Breeze started rambling on about how she was a failure.

"No, no, no. You haven't failed at anything" Freeze assured her.

Breeze looked up at Freeze with a puzzled expression. All of Breezes life it was always mother telling her that she didn't do something right or her sisters telling her she was no fun. All her life, dragons just kept telling her she was doing something wrong. Freeze was someone she looked up to and for her to tell her for once that she hasn't done wrong. That lifted her spirits a little. "Thanks Freeze".

"No problem, I'm good at making dragons feel better. But you also have a problem" Freeze said.

 _There it goes B_ reeze thought. _As good as Freeze is at making dragons feel good, she's also good at making us feel bad. "_ What I really came talk about is your self esteem. Why do you always let us boss you around. I mean if Frost told you to go talk to a polar bear and look like you've gone mad, you would do it and don't lie to me" Freeze said.

"You got to stop letting other dragons boss you around and make your own decisions".

"Also don't do it for me, do it for yourself" Freeze started to walk away but she stopped to look back at Breeze.

"Your gonna go far in life Breeze but you have to get yourself there... We can only help but so much".

Freeze walked to the center of the cave. "Ok sisters huddle up!" She yelled.

"We need to find a way out of here" She whispered.

"Duh" Wind mumbled.

"Breeze you make the escape plan. Wind, start training Frost and Snow how to fight the right way and when we get out we will make the icewings pay" Freeze said with a cold look in her eyes.

"But no killing right?" Snow asked.

"I think when you get revenge on somebody it means they meet a horrible end" Wind said with a smile.

"I like the way you think Wind. When it comes to revenge" Freeze grinned back at Wind.

"Stop talking like that, your being a bad influence on Frost" Snow hissed as she covered Frost's ears.

"No, I like it when they talk like that. They feel sunnier on the inside" Frost said removing Snow's talons off of her ears.

"What does that even mean?" Wind asked.

"I don't know" Freeze said.

"She is probably saying how-".

"SHUT IT BREEZE!".


	4. Chapter 3

Just got my first follower, YAY. I have been dreaming about this story for a while. Also if you found chapter 2 boring sorry but I'm trying to get some one on one alone time with the sisters so we can learn more about them and for character development so expect another chapter like that soon.

Also, special shout out to LemonDrops334 for the help and support.

I don't own Wings of Fire

Chapter 3: A Way Out

As years went by the sisters prepared. Breeze sat alone in the corner most of the time to think of a way out and would occasionally meet up with Freeze to discuss her plans. Wind made sure Snow and Frost knew the basics of fighting and Freeze did experiments. The sisters didn't know much about their powers since they weren't allowed to experiment in the palace. Freeze found out when she came into contact with water that it turned into ice. Freeze found out that if an icescales dragon and a firescales dragon both breathed fire/frozen death breath so that they came into contact with each other it made crystals. One time Freeze accidentally ate one of the crystals and she felt stronger. After that she made all the sisters breath out fire/frozen death breath so they all hit at the same time. It made one super crystal that glistened and sparkled. Freeze knew that it must do something good. She had her and her sisters make 4 more crystals so they could all eat one. They didn't feel any different though. Freeze decided to do more experiments. She got a friendly guard named Stalagmite to do an experiment where the sisters and the guard all breathed fire/frozen death breath and it made a black crystal which they kept but didn't eat. "No more experiments" Wind growled.

"I have better things to do. These two bone heads still can't fight".

"That is not nice" Snow growled.

"Please apologize" she said with sad look.

"In your dreams fuzz brain" Wind said and she stalked away.

Frost shivered and Snow guided her to the Beds Freeze made for them out of some crystal. "Breeze how is the escape plan?" Freeze asked

"I think I finally have one that will actually work" Breeze answered.

"Good! fire away" Freeze said looking excited.

"So you know that one brick in the ceiling that was about to fall off but you patched it up with ice to hold it in place"

"Yeah" Freeze said looking puzzled.

She didn't know where this was going. "Well that brick supports the bricks surrounding it and if that brick fell than those ones would fall and all the bricks would come down, leaving us a hole to fly out of and from my calculations our cell is somewhere under a bridge so no one would see us come out or notice that were gone until lunchtime" Breeze smiled at her.

Freeze's jaw dropped. It was that simple! if she had just let the brick fall they could've been out months ago. "Yeah I felt dumb afterwards too" Breeze said noticing her expression.

"Tell the others the plan" Freeze demanded.

"If this doesn't work then what's the worse they could do? kill us?" Freeze said.

Breeze looked at her seriously for a moment but then they both bust out laughing. "I get it! we are laughing because they can't kill us. They would freeze or burn first. Ha! that is funny" Breeze said while still laughing.

Freeze stopped laughing and stared at her. It was a minute before Breeze realized she had stopped. "Seriously Breeze" Freeze said with a bored look.

"What?" Breeze said confused.

"You just ruined the whole joke. Your not supposed to explain it afterwards. I get it, you get it and no one else is listening. Now it's not funny".

"But-but"

"The moments over Breeze. Moment over. o-v-e-r. over. end of discussion" Freeze said turning away and face palming herself.

Once Breeze told the sisters they got the black crystal and head over to the spot. They all looked at each other and then back at the cell. "I am not gonna miss this place" Wind said with a happy expression.

"Me either" Freeze said.

"Will you do the honors" she asked Breeze.

"Sure" Breeze answered and she quickly breathed fire on the ice.

The bricks tumbled down and the sisters started winging away when a hole showed up. "We are free!" Freeze said. _And its gonna stay that way._


	5. Chapter 4

I am literally just making this up as I go. Thanks for all the support. This is when the story gets better. At least I hope it does.

Chapter 4: Strangers in the Forest

Nobody noticed when Freeze and her sisters left. Since there was no war nobody was really expecting anything. The whole incident with Darkstalker was over and he had been reformed so the Icewings were pretty chill about everything. As soon as Freeze and her sisters were out of the Icewings territory they went straight for the forest in the Sky Kingdom. The heat of the sun didn't bother the hybrids as they went through the small dessert that they had to cross to get to the forest. They could be in freezing temperatures like Icewings and regular temperatures like Skywings without getting affected by the temperature. Nobody was really patrolling through the Sandwing territory either. There was nowhere to hide in the desert sand it was really hard to not see the red and white scales against the sand. The advantages didn't mean the journey wasn't hard. Of course Wind had to complain the whole way there and Breeze had to explain every single thing about the world over again because apparently being underground for so long made Frost forget everything out of their cell which just made Wind more annoyed and made her yell at Frost which caused Snow to get mad and the cycle continued. Snow also has trouble because she was the runt and her wings were a little weak. Being part Skywing didn't matter because her wings couldn't take her too far so a journey that took a normal dragon 3 days ended up being 6. Wind was so upset. "Can't she just meet us there?" Wind complained even though she didn't mean it.

She would never actually do that to Snow. Even with Wind's training Snow would never be able to survive on her own. Frankly neither would Frost so they just had to put up with the journey. Freeze was the only thing that kept the sisters together. They probably would have gotten mad at each other and separated but Freeze would never let that happen. "We just have to keep going" she encouraged.

"We will make it".

"Sure we will" Wind said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"I promise" Freeze shot a glare at Wind.

Even though they had many other struggles like staying safe from dragonbite vipers and food. There wasn't much to choose from in the desert and there was very little of whatever they found. Not enough to feed 5 dragons. The Icewings also found out about the breakout and were sending messages to the other queens, warning them about Freeze and her sisters. If they were found they were to be immediately executed. That also meant that on the last 2 days of the journey the Sandwings did start to patrol more frequently and the sisters risked getting caught. They didn't though and made it safely to the forest. They knew the Skywings wouldn't actually go into the trees to patrol the forest so they were safe for the most part. "We made it!" Snow huffed exhaustedly.

"About time" Wind griped.

"That was fun!" Frost yelled sadly.

"The opppsite actually" Breeze said in confusion.

"I think that's what she meant" Snow said putting her wing around Frost and leading her away.

"I think there was a cave up here" Snow said pointing with her tail.

"Okay, you guys head in that direction and me and Wind will look for some food" Freeze nodded to everybody.

Once Freeze and Wind had walked far enough so the others couldn't hear Wind had something to say. "Why can't Breeze get her lazy tail up and catch her own food. Those who actually know how to hunt should get their own food".

"Breeze needs to stay and protect Frost and Snow if something were to happen" Freeze replied.

Wind still grumbled to herself and headed off in another direction. _This is why I am leader of the group. Wind doesn't think about things she just does them. If she were leader Frost and Snow would have been dead by now. Maybe even Breeze. If I had just been queen everything would be perfect. Wind could just do whatever she wanted for all I care. Not like her actions would affect the Kingdom. But maybe I should give her some credit. She is pretty skilled on the battlefield. Breeze isn't the best. If something were to happen I need somebody with the same skill as me In fighting. Maybe even better._ Freeze watched her go. "Be careful" she called after Wind.

"You know I can take care of myself" Wind growled.

 _Does she seriously doubt that i am capable of taking care of my self? The other three can't but I know I can. I bet I could survive longer than her on my own._ Wind growled and turned around to look at Freeze's back. _I love my sister but sometimes she is SO frustrating_ they both thought at the same time. Suddenly there was a scream. It sounded like Snow. Wind turned around and Freeze was right behind her. "Lets go investigate, follow me!" Freeze yelled.

As soon as they reached the cave they saw the cause of Snow's scream. It was a skywing that had her tail curled like a Rainwing. _How strange_ Freeze thought. "Get off our sister!" Wind yelled and charged.

Freeze could see Wind's scales heating up quickly. Freeze looked down and noticed the strange Skywing smiling and it looked like Snow was smiling too. They both looked happy and shocked about Wind. Snow realized what Wind was about to do. "Stop!" Snow cried out, getting up and spreading her wings in front of the Skywing.

Wind growled and came to an abrupt halt in front of Snow. "Who is this?" she growled peeking behind Snow's wings to get a look.

"It's fine Snow" the Skywing said stepping around Snow to face Wind.

"I'm Amberblaze".


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay on the last chapter. Just a lot going on in life and frustration because it didn't save but anyways I have found a new way for me to have a lot of time to work on this story almost everyday so that's a relief for me and you guys because I just love where this is going and I hope you guys do too. I'm open to any feedback, good or bad so just let me know. Thanks for the support guys and here's a shoutout! Also check my other story Traditions.

Thanks 1-Red-1 for your OC Amberblaze!

ok I'm done. I don't own Wings of Fire. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Trust Me

Amberblaze held out her talon to shake Wind. "I have to cool down" Wind growled and stalked away.

It takes at least a day for a normal firescales to cool down but for Wind it took two. Anger Issues. Freeze came walking down slowly, assessing Amberblaze. Wondering whether to trust her or not. Amberblaze still held out her hand. Freeze took it and shaked, staring into her eyes the whole time. "Why are you here" Freeze asked and sat down.

"Well, this is my cave. But it's cool if you guys crash here for a while" Amberblaze answered.

Freeze nodded. "Thanks".

She walked away signaling for Snow and Breeze to come with her. "Good job Breeze for not burning her face off. You listened to my orders well".

"Don't hurt strangers unless they are suspicious" Breeze recited the rule.

"Good. Now Snow, how do we know we can trust Amberblaze?".

"We don't" Snow replied.

"I just have a good feeling about her".

Freeze nodded again. She trusted Snow about these types of things. "Well we should get some rest. I know your all tired".

Breeze walked off to inspect some rocks for Wind to sleep on and some leaves for the others. Snow went into the cave to look for Frost. There was another scream from both Amberblaze and Snow. Freeze frowned at them as they hurried out of the cave. She quickly walked over to them. "What now?".

Amberblaze was breathing hard looking completely dumbfounded. "Do you guys have firescales and icescales?" she asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Freeze answered narrowing her eyes.

"Your-your-" Amberblaze walked off looking surprised.

Snow watched her go with a curious look. _What's up with that?_ She thought. "Anyways, Frost froze the whole cave" Snow looked sympathetically at Amberblaze.

"She's probably in shock because she thinks her home is ruined but it's nothing a little firescales can't fix. Where's Wind when you need her?" She groaned.

Amberblaze started saying something like: "How? Just, i thought I was the only one! But they-they".

Freeze grabbed Amberblaze's shoulders and turned her around so she was face to face with her. "What's wrong?".

"You guys have icescales and-and FIRESCALES!" Amberblaze yelled.

"Yeah we already told you that. Not so loud alright?" Freeze looked at the sky expecting soldiers to rain down on them.

Amberblaze took a deep breath and then looked up at Freeze in excitement. "I have firescales too!".

Freeze looked down at Amberblaze in disbelief. "Where?".

"On my tail! Here, feel" Amberblaze lifted her tail up so Freeze could feel.

Freeze reached down and held Amberblaze's tail. As soon as her talon made contact with Amberblaze's tail she felt a burning pain. Freeze had never been burnt before. When her and her sisters were dragonets the playfighted all the time . Even though the Icewings still hadn't come up with a way for them to control their power they still felt no pain. When they icescales and firescales came together they canceled each other out. It was the same for when someone of the same scales touched. Freeze's scales started to get colder. Her icescales were coming back. Soon the wound stopped hurting but it left a mark. Amberblaze looked at Freeze's talon in horror. _I did that. My horrible power. This power is a curse._ "I-i am so sorry! I just can't control it. I'm a monster. You must understand! It just, i just-"

Freeze looked down at her talon. _I thought I was immune._ Her gaze landed on Amberblaze. She heard a voice in her head. _Kill her! You can't let somebody hurt you and get away with it!_ The voice said. _No, that's not me_ she thought back. She shook her head. "It's ok Amberblaze" Freeze replied, breathing heavily.

Snow noticed Freeze's irregular breathing and tilted her head. "Are you ok Freeze?" she came closer and put a talon on her shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm fine" she answered.

 _What was that voice? Was that me?_


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I got a betareader so now hopefully I will be mostly error free. I think I'm gonna do a chapter each week but I'm not for sure yet. Thank you for continuing support and reading this story because I have so much fun making it. Sorry for the long wait but life is hitting me hard.

Chapter 5: Control Yourself

Freeze was still slightly scared because of the voice, but she calmed down. _It was probably nothing_ she thought. She saw that Amberblaze still loooked horrified about what she had done. What her scales had done. "Really. It's fine" Freeze stooped down to look into Amberblaze's eyes.

"She'll live" Wind said calmly and flew down from the sky.

"Wind! There you are! Where were you? We needed your help" Snow ran up to Wind with a stern look in her eyes.

"With what" Wind growled with a bored look.

"Why do you always have to be in a mood?" Freeze snarled and squared up on Wind.

"Why don't you ever let me have fun?! All you do is tell me how annoying I am and grumble about me behind my back" Eind yelled.

"I wouldn't have too if you actually used common sense and act like have a brain for once" Freeze retorted.

Snow knew it was her time to step in. She was glad Frost was was occupied because whenever Wind and Freeze fought Frost always cried. They fought a lot and Snow hated it when they did. "Stop it you two! Your both acting immature" Snow stepped between them.

Wind had smoke coming out of her nostrils. "What did you need me to do Snow?" Wind asked through clenched teeth.

"Frost froze Amberblaze's cave" Snow answered.

"Why can't Breeze get her lazy butt up and melt it" Wind grumbled.

"Wind stop having an attitude and just melt the ice. Nobody cares. Besides, Breeze has another job" Snow said with no-nonsense tone.

Wind's eyes widened in surprise. Snow only used that tone on the rare occasion. She glared at Freeze and stormed off towards the cave. Breeze appeared out of some ferns with two big smooth rocks for Wind and Frost to sleep on. "Whoa! Why is Wind so mad?" She asked watching her Winds back as she stomped in the cave.

"Wind is always mad" Freeze grumbled and her scales felt icy.

Breeze sighed. "I'll go find another rock".

She placed down the ones in her hand and stepped through the ferns again.

Snow looked back at the cave. She could see steam coming out of the entrance. _We can't stay here much longer_ she thought. She looked to the side and saw Amberblaze watching her. "Keep my sisters under control while I'm gone okay?" Snow asked her.

Ambetblaze nodded and headed over to the cave. Snow turned around to follow the frozen trail that Freeze had left. Freeze was sitting by a pond. The water was starting to freeze around her but slowly. Snow came up behind her and sat down next to her. There was silence for a while but then Snow spoke up. "You shouldn't be so hard on Wind you know".

Freeze looked away. "She gets on my nerves".

The pond started to freeze faster. The fish were panicking. "You know she's trying her best. To be nice...To change...But she can't change. She shouldn't. It's the way she is and we just have to live with it".

Freeze sighed. "I guess...".

She wanted to tell Snow about the voice but then thought better of it. "Thanks...For talking with me. For calming me down. Sorry for my actions earlier. I shouldn't do that in front of Frost".

Snow was about to put a wing on Freezes shoulder but then remembered she could get hurt. "It's fine" she replied.

"We should head back".

"Yeah" Freeze got up and gestured for Snow to walk with her.

Breeze and Wind were conversing with each other when Snow and Freeze got back. Snow smiled at Freeze and gestured for Wind to follow her. Wind avoided Freeze as she got up. Freeze went over to Breeze. "Got that extra rock for me?" She asked.

"Yeah" Breeze said quietly looking down.

"What's wrong?" Freeze asked cocking her head to the side in concern.

"Nothing" Breeze answered avoiding eye contact.

"You know you can tell me anything. I'm your sister. You can trust me".

Breeze just shook her head and walked into the cave.

Freeze wondered if her behavior had to do with Winds conversation with her that they had been having before Freeze got there. "Ugh! It feels like everyone is turning against me" Freeze growled.

 _But I know it will get better. It always does._


End file.
